Mischief
by fictionator75
Summary: Letty has always been a spoilt child. Using money and people to satisfy her needs. That is until she meets Dominic Toretto, her fathers assistant. Can Dominic help Letty change her ways? Does Letty want to change them and can she stick to it?
1. Chapter 1

As Letty thanked her personal driver Mr Western, she shut the back door of her black Range Rover and strutted up the her reserved beautiful new house. A gorgeous five story mansion with a pool, water fountains and stables on her Vineyard, the thing was worth over 1.10 billion dollars. People think she's this stuck up bitch who gets anything her daddy wants, which is true, though she doesn't really care what people think. Her entire family was messed up, but extremely wealthy. They through money around like its nothing. She was an only child, her parents only wanted one and her father desperately wanted a girl. She was spoiled like it was normal. For her seventh birthday, other kids got toys, she got a horse, they had a single chocolate cake, she had a seven layer chocolate cake with buttercream frosting, they had kids parties, she had a ball thrown in her honour. She was homeschooled, because her family did not want her exposed to the world, she millions of followers on Instagram, but she only talks to certain people. She was more famous then the Kardashians. She only talks to her best friend's Vince, Leon and Ramsay. Her make up staff consists of Mia, Tej and Roman. Her wardrobe staff consists of Cipher, Hawks and Luke.

They were only needed when big events happened. Tonight was her birthday and her parents were hosting another ball for her. She looked at her apple watch and signed, 11:45am. Oh well, she was going to watch a few movies before it was time to get ready. Fifty shades of Freed would do, as she walked into her lounge.

 ** _5 HOURS LATER_**

Her make up was just finished and she looked hot. How all she had to do was put on her dress. Cipher left it in her walk in closet. The stunning long high-neck dress with embellished bodice hanged upon her mirror, the dress she purchased a week ago. That will do. She picked up her iPhone 8 plus and her purse, with nothing in it and was escorted out of her mansion, into the range rover with Mr Western behind the wheel. He was with the family for years, he babysat her since she was a kid, why would she not hire him, he was only in his early 30's and had a family, but she trusted him. She plugged her phone on her charger and checked the time, 8:59pm, exactly an hour until the party started.

"Hey, Mr Western, can we make a detour before the party please" Letty asked politely. Other than her friends and parents, Mr Western was someone who she was never rude to.

"Heading that way now, miss" He smiled through the rear-view mirror. She smiled back.

 ** _1879 HADLEY STREET, CA_**

Letty walked up to the private house and let herself in with the spare wondered into the main bedroom with interest in looking for someone. She saw him sitting on the bed in a towel, knowing he had just showered. She smiled and walked closer.

"You know, for someone who should be professional, you are always late" she smirked as she leaned on his wall.

She could see him smile while looking at his phone.

"Well, Miss, I didn't know that I was needed tonight" He smiled back.

"You know your my bodyguard for tonight, or did my daddy forget to tell you" she faked her apology face.

"And why should I come to your ball, Miss?" He questioned with a daring smirk.

He stood up and threw his phone on the bed and crossed his arms. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"If you do then when it's over, ill let you do some naughty things to me" she smiled.

Dragging his hands up through the slit of her dress to touch her thighs.

"Well well well, Miss, we have a deal" He smacked her ass and went to get changed. She could already feel her panties getting wet.

Letty and Vince had a weird relationship. They knew each other when they were kids because their parents were friends. They were best friends. He was her assistant, and they were also lovers. They had taken each others virginity when he was 16 and she was 14. It wasn't meant to happen, but when they found out what had actually happened, they agreed to make sure it never happened again. When she was 16 he left for University, then came back when she was 18. The minute he came back she was in his bed again. But they both agreed it was only physical. If her dad found out that she was screwing her best friend just for fun, he would have Vince arrested. She didn't like to admit it but her father was a powerful man.

 ** _3 HOURS LATER_**

The party was over and both Letty and Vince were pleased. They were in the car driving home when Letty just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr Western, here take this and go buy yourself a drink" she gave him all the cash she had on her and he pulled over, parking the car and getting out of it. She pulled down her panties while Vince shoved down his pants. This was a normal routine for them, fucking in the most random places. She straddled him and lowered down on him. She couldn't believe that they had been having sex for over 2 years and she could not get over him. She bounced up and down while he played with her pussy.

10 minutes were gone and Mr Western came back after having a drink, they had already tidied themselves up. After another 30 minutes of driving she dragged him up to her room and locked the door. He was already naked and working on her dress but couldn't get the zipper undone.

"Just rip it" She stated.

He ripped the back of the dress and she skimmed out of it. Walking over to her king sized bed and laid back, spreading her legs wide open for him. He played on top of her and shoved his 8inch cock into her dripping pussy.

"Oh My God" She screamed.

He kept rocking their hips back and forth in perfect unison. She was scratching at his back and screaming. Suddenly she squealed and arched her back up.

Vince was shocked. She never came that fast before. Suddenly she flipped them over.

She continued to ride him and rocked her hips up and down. He reached up and squeezed her breasts. She moaned and started going at a slower pace, teasing him. She leans down and licks her tongue up his stomach towards his neck. He then pulls put of her, turns her around so her has the perfect view of her ass and slams back into her. He was being a little too rough with her tonight. Of course over the years they had known each other, there had been other people. Casual hookups, one night stands and short relationships. There were times Vince got jealous.

He didn't like the thought of Letty having other hookups, and it shows when their together. They were both reaching the breaking point. Vince rocked his hips upwards into her and they both lost it. His cum filled her up and she squirted over the sheets. They were both breathing heavily, they gently laid on their backs and pulled the sheets over them.

Ramsay walked through the empty hallway of Letty's house, she needed to talk privately with her, if only she could find her room.

"So, I must have done something really bad to make you that rough with me" Letty smirked, throwing her leg over his waist.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go whoring around" Vince automatically regretted that.

He did not look at Letty, faring if he did, he would be 6 feet under.

"Oh you did not just say that" Letty got out of the bed and threw his clothes at him. Vince caught them and stood from the bed. Both of them were nude.

"Get out Vincent" Letty said sternly.

"Hey Let…" Ramsay started, but paused in her tracks.

This wasn't the first time any of their friends had seen them naked, in bed, together… in fact they had gotten used to it. Even Letty and Vince didn't care if they were caught naked.

"Vince, get out of my house, now" Letty opened her door.

"Letty I'm leaving for New York in the morning, I'm gone for 3 months" Vince pleaded.

"Good, I don't wont to hear from you ever" Letty snarled.

Vince put his clothes on and walked out the door, Letty slamming it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty moaned as the guy between her legs pleasured her. He rose back up on top of her reached over and put on a condom. He grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head. He then slammed into her, making her scream with pleasure, begging him for more.

Cipher signed from the couch on the first floor. This had been going on for a while now, since Vince left for New York a month ago, Letty had been really horny, she even went as far as to buy herself a dildo but never used it. She has been bringing a new man home every single day and stayed locked up in her room with only screams and moans being heard.

Every morning she would send the guy packing, then would head to work. Cipher couldn't believe that her parents let her get away with it. Wouldn't it ruin their reputation ?

Oh well, it wasn't her business. Cipher quickly turned her head away from the stair case as she heard footsteps, finally Letty was ditching this guy. She turned around to sneak a peek from them and saw that they were still kissing, his hand under her robe. With a disgusted look on her face she turned back around, just in time to hear the door slam shut.

"Finally, your lay for the night is gone" Cipher chuckled.

"I know, honestly he's the best one I've been with so far" Letty smiled, pleased with herself.

"Now Letty, you can't hook up with anyone tonight, your dad has a party to release their new company, and you need to be their all night" Cipher said looking at her work phone.

"Yeah yeah I know this already" Letty moaned.

These dinners for her dad were getting boring, drinking, talking, dancing, haven't been the same since…

"You know what, that's fine with me, I'm going to have an awesome time" Letty smiled.

"Cipher, find me the most perfect dresses for tonight" She smiled.

 ** _4 Hours Later_**

Letty walked into her office that was placed on the 100th floor in the 100 story building. She had the most stunning view, but she had to do some work. She opened her MacBook Pro and began typing, but suddenly her door flew open.

"Hello Miss Ortiz, I'm Dominic Toretto" Said the dashing young man in the suit.

"Aww, well thats nice" Letty faked smiled.

She couldn't deal with anymore annoying people today.

"Why yes it is, you need to sign this before tonight, thank you"

And without saying anything else, he dropped the papers onto the desk and left. Letty was actually stunned by that. Not many people do that to her. She picked up the papers to have a closer look. They didn't look interesting enough for her to read them so she just dropped them into the bin.

 ** _5 Hours Later_**

As Letty looked into the mirror she couldn't be any happier with the result. The Amber Stone Twist Body Con Dress she was wearing went amazing with her smoky eye make up. She was surprisingly comfortable in her black High Heeled Wedges. Her long Dark hair was down and lightly curled. She did one more spin in the mirror before she headed down to the driveway. Tonight she had a different driver, so she started her night on a bad note. By the time she got their the party was half finished with the dancing part. So all she had to do was sit and eat dinner then say goodbye to everyone. Letty automatically walked to the bar and ordered a shot. She knocked it back when she felt someone stand behind her,

"Well we meet again, you know you were very mean to me this morning Letty." The smirking voice stated.

Letty's panties immediately went from being dry to being soaked.

"Well you see, i only treat men with respect when they act like a real man" Letty smirked back.

She turned in her seat and smiled up at him. Now that she had a better view of him, she had to admit, he was hot.

"Well how about you come with me and I'll show you how much of a man I can be" He Whispered into her ear.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. He dragged her into the bathroom quickly locking the door behind him. He turned around to face her and slammed his lips onto hers. She moaned as his fingers went up into her dress and underneath her panties. She whimpered as his finger played with her vagina.

She hasn't felt so scared of having sex since… Never mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ripped apart her panties.

Great, now she had to spend the rest of the night with out some.

He lifted her into the vanity and gently pushed her onto her back. As she stared up at the ceiling, she could feel him push up the hem of the dress. She flinched her knees up as he started to pleasure her with his tongue, her eyes rolled back as he started to lick at her centre. She let a few tears drop and low breath go as he added a finger. Her kept his finger moving in and out of her as he used the other hand to push the rest of the dress up. Letty managed to arch her back up and remove the entire dress from her body. Her moved to her breasts and started to kiss her now hardened nipples. Her eyes closed as she felt more relaxed. He stood up straight and undid his pants and jacket, dropping them to the ground. While he was doing that Letty had a sneak peak at his boxers and was shocked, he was huge and by huge she meant huge. He dropped his boxers and she looked into his eyes.

"Wanna have some fun?" He smirked.

 ** _Front Dinning Room_**

A tall built figure walked through the huge double doors, scanning the guests looking for his target. He continued to walk through the parade of people as he was looking for someone special, but he spotted her parents so they'll have to do. He stalked up in front of them and watched as Mrs Ortiz gasped in delight as her vision wondered across his face.

"Oh my goodness, Hawks?" Mrs Ortiz smiled brightly as walked closer to get a hug from the handsome hunk.

Hawks Logan. A 24 year old from New Zealand. He had traveled to the states with his parents when he was a toddler on a visa. Letty and him had a very good relationship when they meet in collage, in fact, they began a relationship together. They were so in love, dates every now and then, going to prom and just doing what couples do. They were together for about 3 years until his visa ran out and his family moved back to New Zealand. He broke the news to her a few months in advance. She was heartbroken, but she understood. They decided it would be best to put their relationship on hold, but agreed to stay in contact. Sadly, they lost contact within the first month, just because of the time difference and their busy schedules. But now he was back and wanted to start fresh.

"Hey Mrs O, how have you been?" Hawks replied with a big smile.

Letty's parents have always adored him, they thought they were perfect for each other, by the time they went on their first date Mrs Ortiz was planning their wedding, Letty was so embarrassed. She was devastated when they broke up, but supported her daughter every way she could. Hawks was pleased that Letty was taken care of while he was absent.

"I know that kiwi accent from anywhere, Hawks" Another voice spoke from a distance.

Mrs Ortiz asn't the only one who loved him, Mr Ortiz had a very 'special' bromance with him.

"I know I know, your excited to see me, but I just came to ask you to give this to Letty, now I have to run my cabs outside" The he disappeared between the mob of guests leaving only behind a letter in Mrs Ortiz hand.

 ** _Private Bathroom_**

"SHIT" Was echoing through the hallway.

Dominic now had Letty pinned up against the wall with her legs on either side of his hips, slowly pushing in and out of her. Letty had her head resting on his shoulder as she was taking deep breaths while trying to get more energy. Suddenly he stopped, which panicked her.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked a sweaty Letty.

"Im… Shit I'm getting a stitch" He panted.

Letty laughs so hard he was getting mad. So he carried her to the toilet with his erection still inside her moist centre and sat down, silently letting her know to keep going.

Letty put her hands behind him to press on the wall while her under arms were by his head, their mouths so close they could feel each others breathing.

Letty slowly got a steady pace going. Lightly bouncing up and down on his rock hard cock. With his help, they started to quicken their pace, with his hands helping. Slamming her onto his hard shaft with one final grunt he was shocked when…

Letty looked down and smirked.

"Oh my god, did you just…" Letty was cut off.

"Ok, were done" Dom said as he pushed her off him and stood to find his pants.

"Oh wow such a gentleman" Letty said sarcastically.

But it didn't matter, Dominic was already out the door practically running away from her. She was confused, he didn't need to be embarrassed… Well it wasn't the most normal thing but, never mind.


End file.
